trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
RagingWarrior
Introduction Be the angry short fellow Your name is Norix Watvars. You are very fond of blowing things up and punching things with your bare fists. You enjoy annoying and confusing other trolls, and even humans. You have a single horn that sprouts from the center of your forehead, and are rather displeased when people compare you to a unicorn. You can be very intimidating if you need to, and get yourself out of some crazy situations with your crazy smarts. Your hobby is browsing art on various websites, you don't seem like the artsy kind of fellow, but you do know how to appreciate good art. Fighting things is what you do best, and you would always prefer not to use weapons, unless your life depends on it. Y0ur qu1rk 1s t0 r3plac3 a f3w l3tt3rs w1th numb3rs, and sh0rt3n th3 w0rd t0 1nt0 2. Personality Write something here about your Troll's personality. Biography Norix has always enjoyed being tough, for many reasons, one being so he isn't vulnerable and open for others to hurt him. He's never been interested in trollmance before, and prefers to keep to his good friends when it comes to normal chatting. His emotions are very stable, and he tends to be a general ass hole to anyone who tries to troll him. Being a generally mean troll, he doesn't make many friends, and tends to keep to himself anyway. He can handle every situation in a calm manner, he doesn't freak out, even when about to die. Norix has always loved punching and destroying things, and loves to brag about how much ass he kicks. His overconfidence did get the best of him when he ended up losing a leg when he took on 5 giant imps and a space glob at the same time. He was later attacked by an unknown force (Thought to be Imps) and his other leg was torn off. He resolved to never be overconfident in his strength ever again. Due to some strange events, Norix ended up chatting with Menusa and his personality began to change. Her kindness began to 'rub off on him', as he put it. Soon, he ended up losing a leg in a battle with some imps and a space glob. He built himself a robot leg after about a day, and continued gathering grist. He realized he was the last living creature in his galaxy, and began planning for a intergalactic portal, which would be ridiculously expensive. He got attacked AGAIN after some love confessions to Menusa, and 'died'. flamingRock and Menusa mourned his death. FR then came up with a plan to build a time machine and go back to save Norix, and strangely disappeared in mid sentence. Norix pestered Menusa again, saying something about a dead guy in front of him, and shortly they both realized it was FR, who had actually managed to go back in time and save Norix, but his own life was lost in the process. The couple decided to not let his death be in vein, and Norix continued to work on his portal. It could take a long time to finish. Session Info Norix has been playing Sgrub for some time now, and after a series of unfortunate events (Everyone died most likely from going off on their own and getting swarmed.), he ended up alone. With his Sgrub Gloves he can move things around to his will, but they are difficult and use quite a lot of energy and grist to use. Trivia *Little-known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery yourimage.png|Extra images of your troll go here; this space is for image captions. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Norix Watvars